Snippets
by invaderxim
Summary: Planned to be a collection of ficlets which would fill the untold gaps of my fan comic Demons Within available at deviantART.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a ficlet which goes with my fan comic "Demons Within" available at my deviantart page (ximena07). It's better if you read it first to get a gist of what's happening. Thank you!_

* * *

**Snippets**

**I.**

Edric could remember that summer day in Highever when he had just come of age. He had snuck out from the castle – from the noise of the nobles who had come to see him on his first day as a man. The doting they threw upon him suffocated him and he could remember his father's slightly amused look. Or was it pride? Probably the latter, but Edric did not have the time to ponder then, for he was busy avoiding those old men prodding him regarding their daughters about _certain_ circumstances. And then there were those women, who were twice his age, shamelessly batting their lashes towards him. He would have chuckled in amusement at such a scene, but the heat was stifling and there were just too many people around, swarming around him.

And so he snuck out through the larder and eventually made it out into the clearing outside the Castle walls. His feet carried him to a stream he had discovered when he was younger. There he found that same boulder where he sat years ago and laughed at how little it was now that he was older. As he made himself comfortable, he looked up at the sky, blue eyes scanning the heavens. He sighed then, feeling the heat intensify. But strangely, he was at peace as the chirpings of the birds reverberated through the forest. There was the occasional shuffle in the trees which didn't seem out of place. And then there was the sound of the water flowing serenely.

Edric closed his eyes then and found peace amidst the heat. And suddenly, he felt a trickle against his skin. Blue eyes looked up once again. And the heavens poured on him. It was a light rain shower, but it was enough to soothe him.

Edric could remember that moment clearly as Morrigan's fingers lightly danced against his bare chest. Her touch felt just like that – the rain shower in that stifling summer day. The feel of her skin against him soothed him, and the _burning_ just went away when she was there. Oh, that memory of the forest with its green shades glimmering against the sunlight after that drizzle was now vivid. He felt at peace again even though he missed Highever and his home, but the pang of pain was now surprisingly absent.

Then he opened his eyes to be greeted by her amber ones, flickering with the light of the candle. Her fingers softly traced the scars on his chest, and his lips curved upward at how gentle she could be in private. She laughed at him - probably at the silliness of his smile. It was a kind, heartfelt laugh unlike those mocking ones she'd throw at their other companions. It was music to his ears. Then, Edric could remember the melody of the forest in Highever again – the chirping and the sound of the flowing stream. He closed his eyes once more. Morrigan's laughter faded, and she shifted against him.

Soon, her lips were upon his while she buried her fingers into his brown locks. When she parted from him, there was laughter again. A finger lightly grazed the scar on his jaw before she deigned and planted a kiss against that jaggedness on his skin.

_Hmmm. Yes. It was that summer day in Highever once again._

For a moment, Edric forgot the nightmare within the walls of the Castle eight years ago. For a moment, he forgot the corruption seething through his veins.

In that moment, he could feel that drizzle again, comforting him.

And more than that as his witch drew her arms around him.

There were then whispers in the dark of adorations and gratitude – words only the two of them can know. And after a time, they finally succumbed to the pull of sleep, his limbs entangled with hers with the sheets enveloping their forms.

That night and the nights thereafter, Edric Cousland was back at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snippets.**

**II.**

The fire crackles.

Edric watches his witch as she bends over the pot, carefully inspecting the stew, her wrists flicking as she stirs it. He watches her in silence from the opening of the door of his daughter's small room. Ellyn's head is on his lap. He feels his daughter stir from the nap, murmuring "papa" as she presses her head against his lap, tiny hands clutching his pants. There's a tender smile on the child's lips, and Edric can't help smiling as well. Stroking Ellyn's hair, he buries his fingers into the child's dark brown locks as he diverts his eyes towards the opening of the door. And he finds that Morrigan is watching the two of them. The fire crackles, and she turns back to inspect it once again.

A thumb finds the scar on his chin and he furrows his brow. His eyes fall upon the orange tint of the fire. And suddenly he remembers that time in camp, his thumb rubbing against the healing wound on his jaw in a similar fashion. He's staring at the fire as well, but at that time he recalls the orange licks engulfing the castle walls, and he flinches.

"'Tis never going to heal if you keep rubbing your finger against it," Morrigan interrupts him in that moment. He raises his eyes and finds her standing a few feet from him. The fire's orange tint falls upon her frame softly and her eyes flicker as the fire dances. "'Tis going to scar, Warden."

"I don't mind." Younger Edric draws his eyes from her to stare at the fire again. And he sees the hallways of the castle burning before his eyes. He glances behind him and sees his mother still following him, and there is relief. Then fear. Then worry. Then panic as he sees the halls collapsing behind them. Edric then senses a cut in the air. His feet stop on its tracks and he bends backward. He turns his head just right… enough to avoid a death blow. He feels this sting on his jaw. Pain. Then there is warmth flowing down towards his chin.

"Such a shame then." Her voice cuts him from the memory. And he thanks her silently for the distraction.

"Excuse me?" He asks while his blue eyes are narrowed at her in confusion. His finger is still pressed against his jaw as he questions her with his stare. On the other hand, her golden eyes are steady on him as if she was studying him, like he was something completely alien to her.

"I said 'tis such a shame to have a mar on your handsome face." The Warden scoffs at her before his throat rumbles into a hearty laugh. And then he thinks that this woman was becoming a _fine_ distraction from his memories.

"Why didn't your mother heal it then?" His lips curve into a lopsided smirk when he sees the witch wrinkle her nose.

"She thinks it rather suits you, Warden. But I am not my mother, and I think that 'tis indeed such a shame. Furthermore," she raises her hand and she crosses the distance between them in short, calculated strides, "I could heal it for you."

Her finger grazes against the wound, and Edric flinches. The sting comes back with the memory that haunts him. He hears his mother scream his name in terror. And he understands his error, his carelessness. And he remembers that moment where he could have failed his parents even before he had made that promise he'd survive. Then he sees Howe inside his head. The Arl has a twisted smile on his face. And he remembers the betrayal, the task he must undertake… the price he must ask Howe to pay. There's this stiffness in his jaw as he clenches his teeth.

"No." He answers, his voice flat. "Let it stay like this. It's a reminder." Of an error. Of what he has lost. Of what was broken forever.

The witch studies him with her stare once more, and there's this moment he cannot quite decipher her thoughts. She draws her hands away and nods at him.

"You are more broken than I thought, Warden."

Silence.

"You have no idea."

He presses his thumb against the scab on his jaw. But this time he lets go. For now.

Moments pass before Edric shifts in his place. "We should probably retire to our tents now. We have a long trek to Redcliffe tomorrow. Thank you for your offer. Goodnight, Morrigan."

Her eyes measure him again, and then she nods at him.

"Goodnight, Warden."

And the fire crackles once again.

"Edric?"

Her voice cuts his thoughts again. Edric returns to the present, away from his younger self. He finds her fingers pressed against his jaw, her left thumb softly rubbing his scar. He smiles at her.

"Is something bothering you, my Grey Warden?" Her eyes are still calculating, but this time there's this warmth hidden beneath. The warden knows she's just measuring his pain. She furrows her brows when he does not answer immediately. "Does anything hurt? Perhaps there is something that can be done." Her hands go over inches of his body in a careful manner, weary not to wake their child. Her hands start to glow with a healing spell as she waits for him to tell her what is wrong.

He says nothing to her, choosing to watch her in silence as she presses her hands against him. He could feel the warmth seeping from her fingers, washing over him, but it was powerless against the corruption slowly claiming his life. Even though he knew her healing spell could do nothing for him at that moment, it was divine to feel her magic touch him, engulf him. The Warden closes his eyes, his mind racing through memories of pain and hardship. And he feels all those slipping from him. Morrigan had done more than she knew. And he wonders if she knows how much she had healed him already.

He opens his eyes, and sees her face contorted in worry. He smiles, grabs her hand and presses it against his chest.

"Thank you," he tells her.

She looks confused for a moment, but a smile lights up her face the second after. She presses her forehead against his. Then they share a quick kiss, chaste and tender.

"You've done enough for me," Edric whispers. "More than enough, Morrigan."

She curls her fingers against his tunic.

"No. 'Tis not enough. Not yet."

For some reason, Edric feels his veins tingle. He feels short, sharp bouts of pain rain down on his body. He clenches his jaw, not allowing Morrigan to see his difficulty. Though he fails at hiding it, for he feels Morrigan wrap her arms protectively around him. She squeezes him tight like she was hoping it would serve as some reprieve.

Edric bows his head, the sensations still barraging his nerves. And he sees Ellyn still deep in slumber. He furrows his brow. And he thinks, "Not yet."

Not yet.


End file.
